I Cannot Live Without You Anymore
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: "Tutto si era aspettato. Di essere ricattato. Di essere deriso. Ma mai questo, non si era aspettato che Zero potesse piangere per lui." - KanamexZero - Shounen-Ai - Yaoi


**Title:** I Cannot Live Without You Anymore

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight appartiene a Matsuri Hino

**Avviso:** One-shot - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Genere:** Lemon, Drammatico, Romantico

**Note:** -Speriamo di non averli resi troppo OOC- ndRan&Jane

- … - parlato

" … " pensato

**Summary:** "_Chi si credeva di essere? Cosa ne sapeva di cosa provava, del dolore che aveva dovuto superare senza che nessuno lo aiutasse. [...] I suoi occhi lilla ricolmi di lacrime sembravano più grandi e brillanti. Quelle stille salate furono malamente trattenute e in pochi secondi presero a riversarsi sulle sue guance pallide, lavando via il sangue. [...] Tutto si era aspettato. Di essere ricattato. Di essere deriso. Ma mai questo, non si era aspettato che Zero potesse piangere per lui._"

* * *

><p><strong>I Cannot Live Without You Anymore<strong>

_Sangue. Tanto sangue. Troppo sangue._

_Vide prima sua madre cadere. Dov'era Yuuki?_

_Vide la spada conficcata nel petto di suo padre. Dov'era Yuuki?_

_Sangue. Tanto sangue. Troppo sangue._

_Juuri_

_Haruka_

_Yuuki_

… … … … … …

Kaname si svegliò di colpo. Ansimando pesantemente si portò un mano al volto. Aveva fatto di nuovo quel sogno, quel sogno che ogni volta gli ricordava come era stato impotente mentre vedeva le persone a cui voleva bene morire davanti ai suoi occhi. Cercò di respirare più lentamente e chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di calmarsi. Non funzionò.

_CRASH_

Il suono di qualcosa di vetro andare in frantumi lo costrinse ad alzarsi e andare verso la sua scrivania dove erano riposte le sue blood tables. Con ancora il respiro affannato mandò giù almeno cinque o forse sei pillole, non era sicuro, ma in quel momento non gliene importava niente.

Questo espediente sembrò funzionare, piano piano riuscì ad acquistare la sua solita calma e nello specchio lì vicino vide i suoi occhi, che non si era accorto essere diventati rosso sangue, tornare alla loro tonalità originale. Ora di nuovo padrone delle sue emozioni decise di cambiarsi e uscire, per evitare di perdere di nuovo il controllo, questa volta magari davanti a testimoni. E quella era l'ultima cosa che voleva al momento.

Erano le cinque del pomeriggio ed essendo un freddo giorno di Gennaio inoltrato a quell'ora il sole stava già calando. Avrebbe fatto una passeggiata e sarebbe tornato prima che il resto della Night Class si fosse svegliato. Nonostante non ne avesse bisogno prese un cappotto. A quell'ora non era ancora scattato il coprifuoco per la Day Class e non voleva farsi vedere da un umano con indosso semplicemente la divisa con una temperatura vicina allo zero.

Come aveva pensato il freddo clima non gli dava fastidio, anzi lo aiutò a calmarsi ulteriormente, gelando quei residui del sogno che ancora si aggiravano nel suo cuore. Camminò fino a che non raggiunse la fontana che era stata spenta per la gelida temperatura e si sedette ad ammirare la natura. La neve che era caduta verso la fine di Dicembre si stava pian piano sciogliendo e il bianco lasciava spazio in più punti al verde del bosco.

Quel momento di pace e serenità fu interrotto da una lieve nota di sangue nell'aria. Sebbene la traccia fosse piuttosto debole Kaname non si trattenne dal respirare a fondo cercando di captarne il più possibile. Quell'odore era delizioso e intossicante allo steso tempo. Com'era possibile che qualcuno in quel posto avesse un odore così buono e lui non se ne fosse mai accorto?

Deciso di scoprire a chi appartenesse quel sangue si inoltrò nella boscaglia. Più avanzava più quella stupenda fragranza diventava chiara e intensa, senza mai però superare livelli esagerati. Qualsiasi tipo di ferita si era procurato questa persona non doveva essere nulla di grave.

In poco tempo gli fu chiaro di essersi avvicinato di molto, tanto che sentì un respiro affannoso e dei gemiti di dolore. Dalla voce si trattava sicuramente di una ragazzo. Sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano di nuovo rossi, non si era mai fatto influenzare dal sesso della sua preda, in fondo ciò che contava davvero era il sangue.

Ma ciò che trovò dopo aver superato un'ultima serie di alberi lo lasciò quasi sconcertato. Anzi, eliminando il quasi, era davvero sconcertato. Davanti a lui, sdraiato nella neve, contorto dal dolore, la mano sinistra che artigliava la stoffa della leggera camicia che indossava, quella destra che afferrava in una morsa micidiale l'erba che spuntava a tratti dalla distesa candida, mentre colpiva ripetutamente la fronte contro il terreno lasciando una lieve traccia di rosso su di esso, c'era niente meno che Zero Kiryuu. Il prefetto, guardiano, Hunter Zero Kiryuu, mentre si contorceva cercando di placare la blood lust che lo stava colpendo. Così aveva finalmente ceduto, stava diventando un vampiro dopo quattro anni.

Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, chi lo avrebbe mai detto che il sangue di quel ragazzo potesse essere così intossicante? Avrebbe voluto assaggiarlo ma sapeva che quello non era il momento. Doveva agire o quello stupido sarebbe morto e Yuuki non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Fece qualche passo e dall'alto della sua posizione lo osservò contorcersi

-Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui, Kiryuu-kun- Disse in tono quasi denigratorio con un sorriso poco rassicurante sul volto. Zero, che non si era accorto della sua presenza finché il purosangue non aveva parlato, girò la testa per guardarlo ma alla fine finì per rigirarsi sulla schiena. Avrebbe voluto guardarlo con odio, ma nessuna espressione riuscì a superare la sua smorfia di dolore. Ma forse i suoi sforzi non furono così vani -Su non fare quella faccia, sono persino venuto qui per aiutarti- Disse sempre con quella nota di scherno nella voce e con quel sorriso perennemente stampato sulla sua faccia.

Quella era solo una mezza verità ma il ragazzo non doveva saperlo. Non doveva sapere che ciò che lo aveva attirato era stato l'odore del suo sangue. Questa volta lo sguardo che ricevette fu decisamente carico di sofferenza, ma non solo derivante dal dolore fisico, ma anche da qualcos'altro

-V-Vi diver-rtite … n-non è v-vero … v-voi-i s-stupi-di va-ampi-ri e v-voi ba-bastar-di p-puros-sangue-e … v-vi di-diverti-te a v-vede-re la ge-gen-te s-soffri-re- Le parole uscivano a stento, la gola gli bruciava ogni volta che cercava di pronunciare una singola lettera. Dire quella frase gli procurò un fitta tremenda alla gola tanto che non credette di essere in grado di dire un'altra sola parola. I suoi sospetti furono confermati quando una nuova ondata di dolore lo colpì e la sua bocca di aprì in un muto grido.

Sapeva ciò che quel ragazzo aveva passato, le loro esperienze erano così simili, ma non aveva mai fatto niente per aiutarlo. Si era sempre rifugiato nel pensiero che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire ciò che aveva passato, nemmeno quel ragazzino. E in quel momento quella frase pronunciata a stento non fece altro che fargli riaffiorare la rabbia. E quella furia ceca gli fece dimenticare che Zero, in fondo, era come lui.

_Chi si credeva di essere? Cosa ne sapeva di cosa provava, del dolore che aveva dovuto superare senza che nessuno lo aiutasse. Mentre tutti cercavano di avvicinarlo per il suo status, mentre tutti non facevano altro che prostrarsi davanti a lui per il suo sangue. Quando lui voleva solo gridare, urlare, quando lui non voleva altro che riavere sua madre, suo padre e la sua sorellina. Rivoleva la sua famiglia. Perché nonostante Haruka e Juuri non fossero davvero i suoi genitori, gli avevano voluto bene come se fosse stato davvero loro figlio._

La rabbia, il dolore, la frustrazione che stava provando non gli fecero notare quel luccichio argentato finché non fu troppo tardi. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Zero estrarre a fatica la Bloody Rose. Si stava già preparando a difendersi quando la canna della pistola non fu puntata alla sua testa o al suo cuore ma bensì verso la spalla sinistra del suo proprietario. Il colpo partì prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa. Oltre il rumore dell'esplosione senti chiaramente il suono di ossa andare in frantumi.

Il suo sangue schizzò in tutte le direzioni, macchiando tutto nel raggio di qualche metro, compreso lui. A quel punto l'odore era diventato insostenibile. Quel squisito, gustoso, dolce odore lo stava tentando come una droga. Dovette fare ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per trattenersi dal morderlo e dissanguarlo definitivamente. Concentrò invece la sua attenzione sul suo volto. Il dolore sembrava sparito, la smorfia che prima contorceva il suo volto era scomparsa. Al suo posto c'era un'espressione di serenità, quasi di piacere, i suoi occhi era persi nel vuoto e sembrava essersi dimenticato della sua presenza.

Doveva essersi sparato per sostituire il dolore provocato dalla blood lust con uno di tipo fisico. Una bella trovata se non fosse per il fatto che stava già morendo prima di quella fantastica idea. Ora aveva i minuti, se non i secondi, contati. E non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo, ma questo lo spaventava. Velocemente sollevò il ragazzo da terra avvicinandolo al suo collo, invitandolo a bere, ma Zero scosse la testa.

-No, v-va bene c-così … - La sua voce era così bassa e flebile da essere appena udibile

-Stupido, se ora ti lascio morire Yuuki mi ucciderà di sicuro- Zero chiuse gli occhi e sorrise immaginandosi una Yuuki isterica che faceva a pezzi Kuran

-No, non lo farebbe mai- Kaname notò come il suo respiro era sempre più debole e lento

-Se non vuoi farlo tu, lo farò io per te- Disse e portatosi un polso alla bocca vi affondò i propri canini e succhio quanto più sangue possibile, poi prese il viso del ragazzo, fece combaciare le loro bocche e lo costrinse a bere quel liquido cremisi. Le prime gocce gli uscirono dagli angoli della bocca e gli andarono a rigare il mento. Capendo che Zero non riusciva deglutire portò una mano alla sua gola, aiutandolo nel processo. Ripeté questo procedimento un po' di volte, cercando di non pensare a quanto fossero morbide le sue labbra o quanto fosse buono il suo sapore, finché Zero non fu abbastanza in forze da morderlo da solo.

Sorprendentemente il morso del ragazzo non era per niente doloroso, ma forse era semplicemente per il fatto che non aveva abbastanza energie. Ma una parte di lui, non sapeva perché, pensò che in fondo Zero non era davvero capace di fare davvero del male al prossimo.

Il corso dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da delle immagini che conosceva fin troppo bene. Il sogno che aveva fatto prima si ripeté nella sua mente senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarlo. Sapeva che inconsciamente Zero stava guardando nel suo passato e per la prima volta da tanto tempo si sentì esposto e vulnerabile. Senza pensarci due volte staccò malamente dal suo collo il ragazzo. Non aveva bevuto abbastanza sangue da riprendersi completamente e la sua ferita non accennava a guarire visto che il proiettile era ancora conficcato nella sua carne, ma almeno non rischiava più di morire da un momento all'altro.

-Spero di essere chiaro. Quello che hai visto non deve essere detto a nessuno. Hai capit- Ma si fermò prima di poter finire la frase. Il suo sguardo era caduto per caso sul volto di Zero ed era rimasto pietrificato da ciò che aveva visto. I suoi occhi lilla ricolmi di lacrime sembravano più grandi e brillanti. Quelle stille salate furono malamente trattenute e in pochi secondi presero a riversarsi sulle sue guance pallide, lavando via il sangue.

-Kaname-

Tutto si era aspettato. Di essere ricattato. Di essere deriso. Ma mai questo, non si era aspettato che Zero potesse piangere per lui. _Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto_. E poi il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome, con la voce rotta dal pianto ma con una dolcezza che pensava impossibile da trovare. _Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto_. E il modo in cui tese l'unico braccio sano che gli rimaneva e lo abbracciava. _Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto_.

-Zero- Il suo nome lasciò le sue labbra senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto. Ma gli piaceva, gli piaceva come suonava alle sue stesse orecchie

-Kaname, va tutto bene. Ci sono io, va tutto bene. Non sei da solo- Quelle parole furono come balsamo sulle ferite del suo animo. Senza pensarci ricambiò l'abbraccio stringendosi a quel corpo così fragile e debole che però in quel momento era la unica fonte di salvezza. E pianse. Lasciò finalmente andare quelle lacrime trattenute per dieci lunghi anni.

E si sentì davvero stronzo. Quel ragazzo che fino a pochi minuti prima sembrava odiarlo, dopo aver scoperto il suo passato così simile al suo, lo stava confortando, gli stava donando una via di salvezza. Mentre lui quattro anni fa, lo aveva abbandonato e odiato, senza un motivo valido.

Inconsciamente si strinse maggiormente a quel corpo che, nonostante la temperature gelida, era davvero caldo. Forse per chiedergli perdono per non averlo aiutato o scusarsi per come lo aveva trattato in tutti quegli anni. Zero non fece altro che rimanere lì, stringendo a se il corpo di una persona che fino a poco fa credeva di odiare ma che ora non poteva lasciare da sola.

Non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcun'altro soffrisse come aveva sofferto lui, anche se questo qualcuno era Kaname Kuran. Anzi forse non poteva lasciarlo soffrire proprio perché era lui, il grande purosangue. Probabilmente non aveva nessuno che lo confortasse e non sapeva perché, ma voleva essere lui colui che lo avrebbe aiutato.

Ma quel momento idilliaco, dove due ragazzi, non più il temibile purosangue o il grande hunter, condividevano il loro dolore e loro sofferenze venne bruscamente interrotto.

-Kaname-sama!- Sentirono gridare, probabilmente Aido. Poi ci una serie di voci stupite e poi un forte ringhio e il biondo nobile questa volta gridò un altro nome -_**Kiryuu!**_-

Kaname sentì quel stupendo calore venirgli strappato dalle braccia e quando alzò lo sguardo lo vide appeso ad un albero con del ghiaccio. Per diversi secondi vide lame di ghiaccio conficcarsi nella sue carne, mentre urla strazianti lasciavano la sua bocca. Sangue prese a scende copioso dalle sue ferite e quella parte della sua mente che ancora non era stata presa dalla rabbia si chiese come mai nessuno sembrava accorgersi di quanto fosse delizioso quell'odore.

Aido fermò la sua furia omicida solo quando il purosangue si alzò frapponendosi fra lui e la sua vittima. L'aura nera che emanava era densa di una furia come mai prima d'ora. Le tracce delle lacrime versate fino a poco prima sembrarono evaporare sotto l'effetto di quella tremenda rabbia. Tutti gli altri vampiri accorsi fecero diversi passi indietro, mentre Aido si portò entrambe le mani alla gola quando si rese conto di non poter respirare

-_**Lascialo andare**_- Disse con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche. Quando Aido non accennò a fare come gli aveva detto aumentò la sua _presa_ sulla gola del nobile, che cadde in ginocchio -_**Non sono stato chiaro, forse?**_- A quel punto il biondo vampiro non fu più in grado di mantenere l'incantesimo e il ghiaccio che teneva Zero bloccato all'albero si sciolse, lasciandolo cadere ma Kaname lo prese al volo, prima che potesse toccare il suolo. Senza degnare di uno sguardo la folla intorno a lui con delicatezza gli accarezzò una guancia e Zero aprì a fatica gli occhi

-K-Kan- Ma la sua voce già debole venne meno a metà del nome

-Shh, non parlare, ora ti porto nella mia stanza. Vedrai andrà tutto bene- Disse ripetendo senza volerlo le stesse parole che lui gli aveva pronunciato poco fa.

Sempre attento a non fargli del male lo prese in braccio e con la sua velocità da vampiro arrivò nella sua camera in pochi secondi. Lo adagiò sul letto fregandosene di macchiare le candide lenzuola. Per prima cosa gli estrasse il proiettile dalla spalla, che non solo aveva frantumato per bene l'osso, ma aveva anche consumato la carne. Poi fece di nuovo lo stesso processo effettuato nel bosco. Per diverse volte gli diede il suo sangue attraverso la sua bocca coscio del fatto che ora più di prima non era in grado di morderlo.

Andò avanti anche dopo che iniziò a sentirsi frastornato dalla perdita di sangue, pensando come dovesse sentirsi Zero che era ad un passo dalla morte. Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che il ragazzo riacquistasse un po' di colore, il suo respiro tornò pressoché normale e le sue ferite inizarono a rimarginarsi. Scampato il pericolo peggiore si concesse un attimo di riposo, pur sapendo che più tardi Zero avrebbe avuto bisogno di altro sangue, e prese a contemplarlo.

Non lo aveva mai ammesso a se stesso ma aveva sempre trovato Zero alquanto carino, sin dalla prima volta. I suoi occhi lilla poi, era qualcosa di davvero unico e speciale. I suoi capelli argentati era morbidi anche dopo essere stati a contatto con la neve ed essere stati macchiati di sangue. Il suo corpo era atletico, ma magro e asciutto e fin troppo leggero per un ragazzo della sua età. E le sue labbra era davvero morbide. Già talmente morbide che gli veniva voglia di assaggiarle di nuovo. Stava per chinarsi su di lui quando sentì bussare alla porta.

-Avanti, Takuma- Il suo amico d'infanzia entrò in silenzio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e inchinandosi in segno di rispetto -Takuma, lascia stare le formalità-

-Okay, Kaname- Rispose il nobile vampiro, senza aggiungere altro. Kaname distolse lo sguardo da Zero per portarlo sul vampiro

-Allora, cosa sei venuto a chiedermi?- Il suo tono gli diceva chiaramente di sbrigarsi

-Ecco, volevo sapere cos'è successo prima. Aido non si è ancora ripreso dallo shock- La temperatura si abbassò di colpo, tanto che Takuma si chiese se aveva fatto bene a chiederglielo

-Zero lo sa- Il biondo capì subito di cosa stava parlando: del suo passato. Così Kaname aveva trovato qualcuno con cui dividere quel fardello

-Capisco ma … ci possiamo fidare? Fino a ieri se non ricordo male voleva ucciderti-

-N-Non potrei m-mai fare una c-cosa del genere- Entrambi si voltarono verso il giovane prefetto -N-Non sono c-così credule. Non f-farei mai u-una cosa d-del genere- Lo sforzo di pronunciare quella frase lo fece tossire talmente forte che gli usci sangue dalla bocca

-Zero, non parlare. Le ferite non sono ancora guarite. Avanti, prendi ancora un po' di sangue-

-M-Ma …-

-Non discutere. Takuma tu puoi andare, inventati una scusa per gli altri- Il biondo nobile sospirò ma obbedì senza protestare -Avanti Zero non costringermi ad obbligarti-

-N-Non è che non voglia, non riesco ad alzarmi- Capito dove stava il problema sollevò dal letto il ragazzo appoggiandolo al suo petto mettendo la sua bocca davanti al suo collo. Subito Zero affondò i canini e prese a bere per diversi minuti. Quando si staccò la maggior parte delle ferite si era rimarginata, tranne quella alla spalla che avrebbe richiesto almeno un'intera notte

-K-Kaname- Il purosangue riportò la sua attenzione sul ragazzo mentre lo rimetteva sdraiato

-Si?-

-T-Ti faccio male quando ti mordo?- Il tono quasi infantile con cui aveva detto quella frase lo fece sorridere

-No, Zero. Ora dormi, ti devi riposare- Kaname rimase al suo fianco tutta la notte, mentre lo guardava dormire.

* * *

><p>Quella mattina quando Zero si svegliò capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Primo, il suo letto non era mai stato così morbido. Secondo, perché gli faceva male tutto il corpo? Terzo, perché di fianco a lui dormiva niente meno che Kaname Kuran?<p>

Sconcertato si mise a sedere di scatto che gli provocò una fitta alla spalla e di conseguenza un urlo di dolore. Si era fatto male alla spalla? Quando? Come! Mentre il suo cervello andava a mille non si rese conto che l'urlo aveva svegliato il purosangue, che appena fu sveglio iniziò a chiedergli preoccupato

-Come stai Zero? La spalla va meglio? Sicuro si esserti riposato abbastanza?- I suoi occhi però non incontrarono uno sguardo dolce come quello del giorno prima, ma due iridi lilla sorprese e quasi indignate. Kanme Kuran lo aveva appena chiamato per nome? Si stava preoccupando per lui? In che mondo era finito?

-Cosa ti succede Kuran?- _Niente più Kaname?_ -Ma più che altro cosa diavolo ci faccio nel tuo letto?- _Dov'era la dolcezza del giorno precedente?_

-Zero, sicuro di stare bene?- Disse cercando di accarezzargli una guancia, ma senza successo. Zero si allontanò di scatto prima cha la mano lo raggiungesse, con la coda dell'occhio vide la sua pistola e senza pensarci due volte impugnò l'arma e la puntò contro Kaname

-Non osare toccarmi!- _Sei stato tu il primo ad abbracciarmi!_

Voleva dirgliele quelle cose, urlagliele, ma non ci riuscì. Non riuscì a fermalo quando si alzò di scatto e uscì dalla stanza. Si sentiva tradito. Tutte quelle belle parole, tutte quelle carezze, quei tocchi gentili, cos'erano state per il prefetto? Un gioco? Un modo per deriderlo? Umiliarlo? Gli aveva confessato il suo segreto e ora era rimasto di nuovo da solo.

-Kaname ho visto Zero-kun uscire correndo, cosa gli hai fatt- Ma Takuma non finì la frase. L'aura di rabbia che Kaname spigionava in quel momento era quasi più terrificante del suo sfogo della notte precedente. Senza aggiungere altro uscì dalla stanza a gambe levati e istruendo tutti i vampiri che Kaname era off-limits per un po'.

* * *

><p>Zero se ne stava seduto al suo posto in classe con il capo appoggiato sul banco mentre si massaggiava le tempie. Da quando era uscito da quella stanza, ignorando altamente lo guardo ferito del purosangue, un mal di testa terribile aveva preso a martellargli la testa. Non aiutava di certo che Yuuki continuasse a girarsi a chiedergli se stava bene con quel suo sguardo preoccupato che non sopportava proprio.<p>

Quando quella mattina lo aveva incrociato prima si era massa a sgridarlo per non essersi presentato al cambio la sera precedente. Poi aveva iniziato a lamentarsi dicendo che nessun vampiro si era presentato e che non aveva potuto vedere il suo Kaname-sama. Infine si era accorta della sua smorfia di dolore e di come si tenesse la testa, ma ormai il suo continuo blaterare non aveva fatto altro che aumentare quella fitta allucinante.

Per evitarla si rinchiuse tutto il pomeriggio nella sua stanza. Prese diverse pillole contro il mal di testa ma non fecero nessun effetto. Avrebbe voluto evitare di presentarsi al cambio con la Night Class, ma sapeva che Yuuki non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta da sola. Ovviamente si prese tutto il suo tempo e quando arrivò la vide urlare mente si muoveva da una parte all'altra cercando di trattenere le pazze fan-girl.

Come al solito venne _sgridato_ per essere arrivato in ritardo ma subito con un'occhiata le ragazze dalla sua parte si zittirono all'istante, mentre Yuuki ancora lottava con quelle dal suo lato. Fu in quel momento che i cancelli si aprirono. Le pazze smisero di agitarsi ma non per questo non iniziarono ad urlare. Il suo dolore alla testa non fece altro che aumentare.

Uno dopo l'altro uscirono tutti i vampiri, ognuno accompagnato da un _kyaaa kyaaa_ sempre più acuto. Per ultimo, come un gran finale, apparve lui: Kaname Kuran. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e quando il purosangue gli mandò un'occhiata gelida come mai gliene aveva viste e non seppe perché, ma si sentì triste. Improvvisamente nella sua mente apparvero delle immagini, come dei flash. Un Kaname sorridente, uno che piange, uno preoccupato in un susseguirsi sempre più frenetico e caotico. A mala pena vide il vampiro avvicinarsi e chiacchierare con Yuuki mentre le grida aumentavano di volume. La sua testa stava per esplodere

-State zitte!- Urlò alla fine, occhi chiusi, una mano che artigliava i capelli quasi a volerli strappare, la sua voce e il suo corpo tremavano per lo sforzo e la rabbia -Smettetela di urlare come delle oche! Non vi sopporto più!- Il silenzio calò sulla scena interrotto solo dal respiro affannoso di Zero. Yuuki preoccupata gli si avvicinò, ma si spaventò quando il ragazzo cade in ginocchio proprio davanti a lei, entrambe le mani a reggersi la testa, mentre urla lancinanti uscivano dalla sua bocca.

Yuuki non sapeva cosa fare. Non lo aveva mai visto così e fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente. Si girò verso Kaname e lo implorò di fare qualcosa

-Ti prego Kaname-sama, c-cosa gli sta succedendo? È tutto il giorno che si comporta stranamente. Sembrava un normale mal di testa da stress ma non è così vero? Cos'ha? Perché sta così male?- Gli occhi della ragazza erano pieni di lacrime, ma più di tutto a ferirlo in quel momento furono quelle grida strazianti

-Ti ha detto qualcosa su cos'è successo ieri?-

-No, solo che si era ritrovato in una situazione strana e assurda e che non riusciva ricordare cos'era successo ieri- Gli occhi di Kaname si spalancarono, sorpresi, per una frazione di secondo. Zero non si ricordava? Era per quel motivo che quella mattina si era comportato in quel modo?

-Se si è dimenticato ciò che è successo ieri, questa reazione può derivare dal fatto che i ricordi stanno tornando tutti in un colpo e la sua mente non può reggerlo. Bisogna portarlo in luogo tranquillo e silenzioso, questo caos non sta migliorando affatto la situazione- E come finì la frase si mosse verso di lui. Proprio mentre stava per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e cercare convincerlo a seguirlo, Zero svenne cadendo dritto tra le sue braccia

-Zero!- Gridò Yuuki portandosi entrambe le mani al volto, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Cos'aveva Zero? Perché stava così male? Dove lo stava portando Kaname-sama? -Kaname-sama! Voglio venire anch'io!-

-Non ti preoccupare Yuuki, non dovrebbe essere in pericolo di vita. Confido su di te per tenere la Day Class al sicuro- La ragazza avrebbe voluto protestare. Come poteva starsene in giro quando suo fratello era in quelle condizioni? Stava per esternare i suoi pensiero quando notò come la presa di Kaname-sama sul corpo di Zero si fece più salda e stretta, quasi a volerlo proteggere. Ma com'era possibile? Centrava forse con ciò che era successo il girono prima e di cui Zero non aveva memoria?

-Kaname-sama?-

-Ti prometto che entro un paio di giorni al massimo sarà come nuovo. Ora però devo andare- Disse e senza voltarsi indietro ritornò nel Moon Dorm, con Zero tra le braccia stile principessa. Tranne per il fatto che la suddetta principessa era un ragazzo che si sarebbe fatto volentieri uccidere prima di essere chiamato in quel modo.

Arrivato nella sua stanza adagiò il ragazzo sul letto contemplando il da farsi. Di sicuro la dose di sangue che aveva ricevuto il giorno prima non era stata sufficiente a guarirlo definitivamente. Oltre al fatto che questo casino dei ricordi non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare le sue condizioni fisiche.

Prima di tutto gli slacciò e sfilò la giacca della divisa e come temeva notò una macchia rossa allargarsi sulla bianca camicia all'altezza della sua spalla sinistra. Quella dannata ferita non voleva proprio guarire. Per fortuna, però, i tagli provocati dalle lame di Aido si erano del tutto rimarginati il giorno precedente.

-K-Kaname- Sentire di nuovo il suo nome venir pronunciato da quella dolce voce lo rese immensamente felice. Più rilassato gli accarezzò una guancia morbida

-Zero, come stai? Ti senti meglio?- Ma il ragazzo non gli rispose, sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri. Passarono diversi secondi nel silenzio più assoluto, poi i suoi occhi lilla si sgranarono mentre i ricordi degli ultimi due giorni gli tornarono definitivamente alla mente. Quegli stessi occhi si alzarono verso i suoi e ben presto presero a versare nuove stille salate

-M-Mi dispiace- Kaname avrebbe voluto interromperlo e dirgli che non era colpa sua, ma non fece in tempo -H-Ho fatto u-una cosa c-così crudele. M-Mi dispiace tanto- A questo punto Kaname non poté fare altro che abbracciarlo.

Si sentiva davvero male. Quella mattina si era arrabbiato con lui senza sapere la verità. Aveva creduto che Zero avesse fatto finta di non ricordarsi ciò che avevano condiviso il giorno prima, invece il ragazzo non se lo ricordava proprio.

-Non ti preoccupare Zero. Non è stata colpa tua. Per qualche motivo la tua mente ha bloccato i ricordi di quella notte. Non è affatto colpa tua, capito?- Zero annuì ma Kaname sapeva di non averlo convinto appieno -Avanti ora bevi ancora un po' di sangue così quella brutta ferita alla spalla guarisce una volta per tutte- Zero si mise a sedere a fatica aiutato dal purosangue. Fu un po' riluttante all'inizio ma affondò i canini nel suo collo senza protestare.

Kaname dovette ammetterlo, amava il modo in cui Zero beveva da lui. Come allo stesso tempo fosse un atto pieno di bisogno ma anche di dolcezza. Come le sue labbra sfioravano appena la sua pelle. Come quelle mani si perdevano tra i suoi capelli. Come il suo corpo caldo e vivo premeva contro il suo.

Senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto un debole gemito di piacere lasciò le sue labbra. Zero pensando di avergli fatto del male si staccò e lo guardò con un paio di enormi preoccupati occhi lilla. Kaname sorrise lievemente accarezzandogli la testa per poi lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. Non sapeva perché lo aveva fatto, ma Zero era troppo tenero con quel lieve rossore sulle guance, non aveva resistito la tentazione.

-Va meglio ora?- Gli chiese. Zero annuì senza alzare lo sguardo -Avanti Zero guardami- Ma quando lo fece e i loro occhi si incrociarono fu come se il mondo si fosse fermato.

In quel momento, in quel luogo, c'erano solo loro due e quella forza che lentamente ma inesorabilmente fece avvicinare i loro visi. Quando i loro nasi si sfiorarono ci fu un piccolo momento di incertezza, ma poi entrambi chiusero gli occhi e si avvicinarono fino a che le loro labbra non si toccarono. Fu solo un lieve e breve contatto, quasi subito entrambi si staccarono di giusto pochi centimetri, aprirono gli occhi e incrociarono di nuovo i loro sguardi.

Entrambi sorrisero e si unirono in un nuovo bacio, che durò di più rispetto a quello precedente ma che fu ancora abbastanza incerto. Andarono avanti per diversi minuti e ogni nuovo bacio era sempre più lungo e passionale del precedente, finché Zero non si ritrovò di nuovo sdraiato sulla schiena, le braccia strette intorno al collo del purosangue sopra di lui, le loro lingue che si incontravano e accarezzavano in una dolce danza.

-Kaname- Il purosangue trattenne a stento un gemito di frustrazione. Tutto di quel ragazzo lo stava eccitando, la sua bocca, la sua pelle, il suo profumo, la sua voce, il suo _sangue_. Quasi a leggergli nel pensiero Zero pose la fatidica domanda -_Kaname, vuoi bere il mio __**sangue?**_-

Kaname dovette fare ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non prenderlo lì, seduta stante. Quel tono che aveva usato era praticamente sesso puro. Ansimando pesantemente cercò di recuperare la voce che sembrava essere improvvisamente sparita

-Ne sei sicuro?- Chiese a fatica. Zero sfoderò uno dei suoi più dolci sorrisi

-Sì, io ho già preso più volte il tuo sangue e ho anche visto il tuo passato. Vorrei fare lo stesso, voglio farti vedere che non sei più da solo-

-Ne se davvero sicuro?- Sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi dopo che avrebbe iniziato

-_Sì. __**Mordimi**_- Come diavolo poteva passare da essere una creatura dolce e ingenua ad un'altra provocante e tentatrice in così pochi secondi, non riusciva a spiegarselo. Ma in quel momento l'ultima briciola di resistenza si sciolse come neve al sole al suono di quella voce. Senza preamboli affondò i canini in quella morbida carne e si inebriò di quell'intossicante sapore. No, quell'aggettivo non rendeva abbastanza l'idea. Era come una droga, un'assuefazione. Più ne beveva, più ne voleva. Fu in quel momento che le immagini del passato di Zero presero a passargli davanti agli occhi.

_**Sangue.**_

_Due corpi inerti riversi al suolo._

_**Tanto sangue.**_

_Un bambino sorridergli malignamente mentre lo tradiva._

_**Troppo sangue.**_

Kaname si stacco di scatto e abbracciò la figura ora lievemente tremante del giovane vampiro sotto di lui. Sentì le sue esili braccia ricambiare l'abbraccio e stringerlo forte, proprio come lui aveva fatto la notte precedente. Rimase immobile l'uno stretti nel calore dell'altro per diversi minuti. Quel silenzio fu spezzato dalla voce di Zero

-_Kaname, ti prego_- Dannazione, aveva usato ancora quel tono. Incapace di trattenersi Kaname unì di nuovo le loro bocche in un famelico bacio, mentre mani cercavano di togliere il maggior numero di indumenti possibili. Ben presto le loro camicie giacquero abbandonate ai piedi del letto, mentre il purosangue armeggiava con i pantaloni della divisa della Day Class senza che la sua bocca lasciasse mai quella candida pelle.

Alla fine anche quell'indumento fu gettato di lato. La sua bocca scese ad accarezzare il suo stomaco, la sua lingua andò a leccare la zona sensibile intono all'ombelico, mentre una mano passava leggera sulla sua erezione ancora coperta

-_Kaname!_- Kami, come amava quella voce piena di estasi. Se però continuava così non avrebbe resistito per tutti preliminari. Deciso ad accelerare un po' le cose sfilò i boxer di Zero e si spogliò definitivamente a sua volta. La sua mano destra andò a massaggiare l'erezione del ragazzo sotto di lui, mentre portò la sinistra alla bocca. Dopo aver bagnato per bene le dita le avvicinò alla sua apertura e senza preavviso introdusse un primo dito. Un grido di piacere lasciò la gola di Zero. Incoraggiato dalla sua reazione Kaname inserì subito un secondo dito

-_K-Kaname, va bene così_- Il purosangue stava per obbiettare ma venne interrotto sul nascere -_Non ce la faccio più! Ti voglio, __**ora!**_- E chi era Kaname per negarglielo? Lui stesso non avrebbe resistito oltre.

Strinse forte il ragazzo a se mentre con una decisa spinta entrava dentro di lui. Sentì il suo corpo inarcarsi verso il suo, le braccia intorno al suo collo aumentare la presa, mentre un urlo di pura estasi risuonò nelle sue orecchie come la più dolce delle melodie. Dopo un secondo di pausa Kaname tentò un altro affondo ottenendo altra dolce musica.

-_Muoviti, Kaname! __**Più veloce!**_- Il purosangue sorrise

-_Come desideri, __**Zero**_- E fedele alle sue parole iniziò ad incrementare sempre più il ritmo, fino ad arrivare a livelli non raggiungibili da semplici umani. L'intensità del piacere arrivò ad un punto tale che Zero non ebbe nemmeno più la forza di gridare, la sua bocca era aperta in silenziose urla. Il culmine del piacere raggiunse presto entrambi e vennero insieme gridando l'uno il nome dell'altro.

-_Kaname_-

-_Zero_-

Nella stanza calò il silenzio spezzato solo dai respiri affannati dei due giovani vampiri. Kaname non avendo abbastanza energie dopo il più forte orgasmo della sua vita semplicemente si lasciò andare sopra l'altrettanto stremato corpo del prefetto. Dopo più di cinque minuti il purosangue riuscì a mettere abbastanza forza nelle braccia per scivolare di lato, trascinando con se Zero che ancora cercava di ritrovare il respiro.

-Wow- Furono le uniche _parole_ che il ragazzo riuscì a pronunciare

-Già- Fu l'altrettanta eloquente risposta del purosangue

Zero si accomodò meglio sul petto di Kaname, mentre quella mano che gli accarezzava i capelli lo accompagnava ogni secondo di più nel mondo dei sogni. Ma prima di addormentarsi riuscì a dire una cosa

-Sai Kaname, credo di non poter più vivere senza di te-

-Nemmeno io, Zero. Nemmeno io-

***Owari***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Cari lettori/lettrici è un po' che non ci facciamo sentire, non è vero?- ndRan

-Diciamo pure che sono almeno tre mesi- ndJane

-Ahh, non dire quella cifra che mi vengono le lacrime agli occhi- ndRan

-Cosa vuoi, è la verità. La scuola ci sta succhiando vi tutto il tempo libero e anche per scrivere questa One-Shot abbiamo sacrificato diverse ora di studio- ndJane

-Infatti, l'idea ci è venuta ieri sera e in meno di 24 ore abbiamo scritto tutta sta roba di getto, senza fare troppe riletture, quindi non garantiamo una grande fluidità del testo. Sinceramente non saprei proprio da dove è uscita, le nostre dita sono semplicemente partite da sole- ndRan

-Come sempre speriamo di non aver fatto i personaggi troppo OOC. Inoltre se non si fosse capito, questa storia è situata abbastanza all'inizio. Yuuki non sa che Zero è un vampiro e Kaname non gli ha mai dato il suo sangue prima. Abbiamo notato che in realtà si potrebbe fare anche una long-fic da questa one-shot, ma davvero ora non è il momento di imbarcarci in un'altra impresa epocale. Abbiamo anche messo una lemon, nonostante non ci piaccia di solito metterle nelle one-shot perché ci sembra inverosimile che venti secondi dopo il primo bacio i due stiano già facendo sesso. Ma ci sembrava adatto qui e come vi ripeto non avevamo davvero una trama in mente, tutto è venuto da se. Cavolo ho parlato per troppo tempo, ora mi fa male la gola- ndJane

-Non lamentarti sempre! Mi è piaciuto il finale, invece che dire il solito ti amo, la frase "_credo non di poter più vivere senza di te" ci _sembrava più forte e significativa. Comunque per oggi è tutto spero pazienterete ancora un po' per il capitolo 13, noi ce la stiamo mettendo tutta- ndRan

-Leggete e commentate. Kissu kissu. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


End file.
